Le Masque
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Halloween Challenge from the K.Mizuki group. Jou is still accepting bets and losing. Now he is not alone, Seto lost too. What will Mokuba do to them and what exactly is he planning for his Halloween party? ONE-SHOT


**Title: **Le Masque

**Author: **Lil Nezumi

**Origins: **Yu-Gi-Oh & AU & definite OOCness

**Pairing:** Jou/Seto, Bakura/Mokuba, Yami/Yugi (implied, Honda/Otogi, Ryou/Marik)

**Disclaimer:** Love the characters, but I don't own them. Enough said.

**Rating: **PG-13, (foul language at most)

**Warning 1: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai (boy/boy romance) and if you don't like it lump it and don't read.

**Warning 2: **Fluffy, no citrus

------------------------------

"Jou I won!" exclaimed Mokuba, talking on the phone to one of his oldest friends.

"You did? How did ole' Moneybags take it?"

"Now, now. I'm doing this for you and him. You haven't seen each other in three years," the teenager said. "You guys have been avoiding each other ever since he came back."

Jou sighed; it was true they hadn't seen each other in three years. After High School was finished, most of Yugi's old gang went their separate ways. The ones left behind had to pick up the holes and beginning living the 'adult' life starting with college or university and/or including jobs.

"I know. It's just that I'm worried about falling back into the old pattern of fighting. I don't want that at all and honestly I was tired of it back in High School." Partially due to an odd occurrence that had occurred one year before his last, that had changed him drastically.

"This time it's going to be better. Since I won that means you have to be what I want you to be at the party and so does he," he said letting the information sink in.

Jou began to grimace, "Really? Does it have anything to do with the torture you put me through last year?" He'd lost another bet to Mokuba and was forced to take dancing lessons with Yugi, Mokuba, Otogi, and Honda. Anzu was the student instructor and had to partner with him.

"Yep. I'm planning a Halloween Party at the Mansion. It's going to be an old fashioned Masquerade Ball. I will send someone who will make sure that you play your part without giving yourself away. You game?" Mokuba asked, worried.

"I lost our wager fair and square. Only please do not let it be humiliating or embarrassing. I'm kind of tired of being the butt of the jokes," he asked in a semi-whining tone.

"Don't worry you have one week to get ready and you just have to follow the instructions that I'm sending you. I will take care of your costume too. Agreed?"

"You got it Squirt," receiving a raspberry and a laugh from the other before hanging up the phone.

'I wonder what I have to wear,' he sighed, hoping that it had nothing to do with dogs. Funny how dogs don't want to come near him any more now that he was a vampire.

------------------------------

**Flashback**

That's what had happened to him before his last year of high school a vampire bit him. No one noticed because he hadn't really been changed all the way yet and he only told his best friend Yugi. He had been instructed by his maker to tell only those he trusted with his life.

This was an odd type of vampire to become; he didn't need to hunt human victims or anything like that. He could walk in the daylight and his cravings for blood were so minimal that a pint a day kept the doctor away.

The only reason that he accepted to be turned fully into one was because he wanted to live to see the new technology that the world would produce.

Plus he wasn't fully turned into a vampire until the year just after the dance lessons and those lessons were torture because he was still so clumsy, everyone felt it literally.

His maker came to check on him yearly to see how he was adjusting and found that Jou was ready for the last step. He had needed the time to grow to his full adult height and let his hair lengthen; this was at the request of his maker. All he had left to do was fully die and he did.

He went on a mysterious camping trip that he only told his sister and Yugi about. Something about wanting to test his survival skills, no one questioned him they were used to his odd disappearances during the summer.

His maker had some of his vampire friends teaching him a few things, so survival was exactly what he was learning from another point of view.

He learned how to walk, stand and move around in society, without causing property damage. Controlling his speech so that his abilities to mesmerize didn't activate without his knowledge. How to defend himself better than he usually did in real life and how to not harm the humans that were now physically weaker than him.

These teachers had evaluated him during this time, making note of the abilities that came forth with his changes and reporting it to his maker. The maker was just an acquirer; if something pretty caught his eye he wanted it or them.

Jou had that inner and outer beauty to him, but his abilities were average. He was still clumsy and unfocused as a half-vampire. That's why his maker completed Jou's change without preamble and left him there, wondering 'Now what?'

The others just told him that he was free and to never come back seeking them out. They explained that the maker was easily fascinated by something or someone quickly, but is bored if no results occurred.

Jou shrugged his shoulders, took a copy of their report and left them. Glad that he never had to come back there.

Walking away from them, they noticed that he developed a graceful pace to his steps and that he didn't stumble over the roots, like he usually did. If only that change had occurred before those dance lessons, he was so clumsy that it was hard for him to graduate with their little class.

Good thing the maker had left by then or he would have wanted Jou back.

------------------------------

**Flash-forward**

Kaiba Seto was furious with himself and with his little brother. "I lost," he mumbled. "I can't believe that I lost."

He knew that Mokuba was up to something. That something had to do with a certain blonde that the elder Kaiba had been trying hard to avoid. 'Well not hard enough to get him out of my thoughts,' he sighed.

He had no illusions about his feelings. He analyzed them like he did everything and knew that he had fallen for the 'Mutt,' the 'Dog,' he sighed again. "Koinu," he whispered into the room.

He loved that nickname for Jou. Jou was slender, blonde, puppyish in his manner of walking and talking. Easily excitable and given over to his emotions without fear of what others think of him.

Kaiba was completely opposite. He was quiet reserved and preferred clicking on the keys of his Laptop or a good book to trying to walk in a crowded mall or street.

"I lost," he said again, not expecting any answer.

"That's right Big Brother you lost. So now my Halloween bash will be the best ever. All costumes will be provided to my guests by me so that everyone can participate in this themed party," he said happily.

Mokuba had been planning this for the longest time. He knew about his brother's passion for historical things and he knew that an old-fashioned Masquerade Ball was just the ticket to get the Puppy and the Dragon together.

That's why he had his friends learn to dance a few of the older and more romantic ballroom type dances. They were mostly in on this too. A couple among them had decided to learn both the female and male steps required for dancing.

"Nii-sama, I have arranged all the appointments that you are to go to in order to get you properly ready for this ball. You will be accompanied by this fine gentleman here to see that you do," he explained pointing out a tall silver white haired man with reddish-brown eyes.

This guy didn't look like Kaiba would be able to get away with anything. 'He looks familiar,' thought Kaiba. Then this good-looking well-muscled individual grinned evilly for old times' sake and activated Kaiba's memory causing him to exclaim, "BAKURA!"

"That's right. I assure you Kaiba that you will perfectly safe in my hands until you are ready for the Ball," he snickered when he saw the dismayed look on Kaiba's face. "Besides you needn't worry, your little brother will be going through everything you do. All arrangements have been made for both of you."

Mokuba gulped sweat dropped and swore, "Shit. I forgot about that."

"Too late now to retract. Besides I made all of the appointments, so we need to get going. You guys need to be measured for you costumes," he said a little too gleefully.

Seto looked at his younger brother's blushing face and realized that he just landed himself in the same predicament, he chuckled, glad that he wasn't the only one going through this.

Bakura was the best organizer there was and so had everyone sorted out, by the time the Masque was ready.

The poor Kaibas, they both had lost their wagers and now they were both going to attend the Masque as women. The costumes were complete with corsets, stockings, ribbons and lace.

More importantly the dresses were tailored Victorian style ball gowns with near off the shoulder sleeves, exposing their collar bones and the length of their necks, sleeves that gently flared nearing their wrists with lace frills at the ends.

Very snug bodices specifically made to give them a hint of female chest, which did not exist. Flared multiple skirts with frills and lace in the front forming an inverted V; the rest of the skirts made from a solid colour of fabric matching the sleeves and bodice.

At least the Masquerade Ball followed some the old English traditions, where a masque is worn until midnight and no one could remove them until the last bell or chime sounded. That way no one knew who you were going to dance with.

Kaiba's nightmare was that his brother was the one setting him up and he was worried, his mind said 'Che, you're hoping that it will be with Jou.'

Mokuba himself knew that Bakura was going to be his partner. That was what the old Tomb Robber had agreed with in order for Mokuba to get his help with his older brother.

------------------------------

It had been a torturous week for the brothers. They had appointments for beauty parlors, manicures, pedicures, specialty waxing and insertion of hair extensions for Seto. All in all they now looked more feminine than they ever did.

Mokuba did not forget his other accomplices nor did he forget Jou. They all went through something similar. Even their costumes were also tailor made for them.

Otogi, Yugi and Ryou both went for the female look. Jou, Honda and Marik were outfitted with the male Victorian garb, including Yami. As surprise for Yugi, Yami had come down and was staying with the Kaibas and planned to participate in the Masque.

Unfortunately for Jou he was going through something more. He was learning old-fashioned etiquette from Ryou. He learned how to offer his arm, ask for a dance and basically everything to remain unaffected. He even learned to speak with a French accent, rolling his rr's and sounding slightly snobbish but very français.

Jou chose that accent because his studies in school were the romantic languages and he seemed to be able to pick them up a lot easier now, since he's been fully turned into a vampire. Plus he knew that Seto understood French and those cute French endearments would come in very handy during the Masque.

------------------------------

The afternoon of the Masque a team of professional make-up artists, wardrobe and hair-stylists all came to the various houses in order to properly outfit the gang for the Masque.

Kaiba was almost ready to pass out. 'Ra damned corset,' he thought. He was already partially dressed in the proper undergarments, which was comprised of cotton under blouse, corset and stays to hold up the white stockings. Knee length underpants with frills and a flared under skirt completed the whole historic saga of the women's underwear.

His extended hair was curled and up in midnight blue ribbons with a few white baby's breath flowers entwined in his hair. A few curls were loosened to cascade down his back and on each side just behind his ears. His make-up was done so professionally that they were able to enhance his features and make him look softer that he normally looked.

He stood up and looked in the full-length mirror and sighed. He didn't want to be dressed like a woman in a Masquerade to see Jou. 'Are you sure?' his mind asked him. 'You didn't go to visit Yugi when you knew he'd be there.'

He had secretly wanted to see Jou without Jou knowing he was there. 'But not as a woman,' he thought venomously.

He still wanted to analyze his feelings, but now he was stuck with this false identity. His brother said that everyone will be given a false name for the evening and his was Venus.

He glared hard at the midnight blue gown on the hanger, hoping to bore a hole through it so he would not have to wear it to the ball that night.

There was a knock on his door, "Nii-sama are you ready?"

Kaiba sighed and gave up, "Almost. You want to come in?"

Mokuba crept into the room hoping that his brother would not laugh. Mokuba was ready for the Masque.

His dress was similar in style, but the colour was a silvery pale blue with hints of pastel colours flashing in the light. His dark hair was up and styled to make him look like a young girl. The effect was such that even his brother did a double take.

"Mokie?"

"Duh! How come you're not in your dress, nii-sama? Scared?" he asked.

"I feel strange," he confessed. He would only ever confess such things to his little brother.

"It's the corsets and stuff. Makes you feel kinda vulnerable and womanish. I think that's what Bakky was ho...," he stopped and put a delicate manicured hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

Kaiba quirked a delicate eyebrow and smirked, "Bakky!" he echoed. He stood up in front of the gown, sighed and took it down from the hanger.

Slowly with the help of his little, hah 'sister', he put on the dress and fastened it securely. "I knew you two were involved. Don't worry. I had a good chance to get re-acquainted with him this past week. He told me about it."

"He did. What did he say? What did you say?" he blushed, wondering just what is his Koi had said.

"Nothing bad. I wouldn't worry about it. I just said that if he hurt you I would break both his legs."

Seto turned to look in the mirror and there a picture perfect moment caught his eye. He was standing straight with his arms to his sides and his younger brother leaned around to look into his face.

Seeing the direction of his gaze he looked in the mirror too. Mokuba gasped. He was stunned at how convincingly female they both looked.

Kaiba smiled at his little brother's expression. "Ne, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"Nani?"

"I think we should take a couple picture of us like this," he said.

Kaiba paused and thought about it. "Hai, I think it would be a good idea. That way I have a reminder to never wager against you ever again," he said laughingly.

Mokuba smiled, taking his sister's...uh...brother's hand, led them out and down to main floor. "Great because I hired a photographer to take candid shots at the party and he's here now."

Kaiba shrugged he didn't care anymore about the pictures that appeared in the papers. He could always take care of them, if he didn't like the slander that accompanied it. Most times it was just free publicity. The reading masses had really strange tastes.

Yami was looking regal dressed in fitted black pants, red and gold vest with a black jacket. He wore a white shirt under with ruffles at the cuffs and neck. His hair was not up in its traditional lightning bolts, but straight and tied at the nape of his neck in a tail. He came down in time to see the final pictures being taken.

"Wow, Yami you look wonderful," Mokuba exclaimed.

"You really do," smirked Kaiba. "Never thought I'd see you with your hair like that." His smirk left his face at Yami's next comment.

"_I_ didn't think that you'd actually go through with it," he said to Kaiba. His taking in the fetching picture of the two.

"Will you making copies for all of us?" laughing at the glare he received from Venus (Seto).

"Come on you guys, play nice. Here's your mask Yami and tonight you answer to the name Atemu" Mokuba said, handing him a gold mask with a red outline matching his coloured vest. The eyes of the mask were black mesh so that a person's eye colour would not be noticeable.

Yami slipped it on, testing his vision he nodded, "It fits all right. Why that particular name? You do know that it is my true name?"

"I know. I didn't want you to be too difficult for Yugi to find," Mokuba said. "We're kinda playing by old rules here. I used the names of the old Roman Gods, Greek Gods, Egyptian Gods and the Rulers of those times. Do you mind?"

"No, just as long as I get to see Yugi. Why couldn't I be named Ra?"

"You're not blonde enough to be called Ra." It was a hint for his big brother, but Kaiba paid it no mind. He was still irked to have to be addressed as Venus for the rest of the evening. "I will be introducing you guys anyway before the dance. Here's your dance card big brother."

"Dance card?"

"Yah. You know in those days the men who wanted to dance with the ladies they had to ask and then the ladies would write the names of their dance partners on the cards for a particular dance," explaining as he took his own dance card and slipped onto his wrist.

"Are all the dances going to be old fashioned too?" Yami asked.

"No. See, on the card I've marked the sets that are old fashioned, mixed with the sets that are the new stuff. I even indicated the music speed you know like fast, slow, etc..."

Yami took Mokuba's card and looked at it. Quickly he inserted his name into one of the faster dance sets, knowing the music that would be played.

"Yami you have to ask us first and we have the choice to say yes or no," he said glumly looking at his card.

"Since I am staying here I will honoured to dance with both of you young ladies for one set," Yami said taking Seto's card and inserting his name for another set of songs that had a medium pace. "I didn't take the slow sets because I want to dance those with Yugi."

"Well looks like I will be dancing at least once at this party," Seto said. The others looked at him questioningly, "How many people do you think will be asking Venus (Seto) to dance once they find out that I'm Kaiba Seto?"

Mokuba smirked, "I know at least one person who won't care," putting his own soft silver blue feathered mask.

"You say that, but I doubt it," he said putting a midnight blue mask over his eyes. The mask matched his gown perfectly. 'Go figure,' he thought. 'Mokie really did plan everything.'

Their guests were beginning to arrive. Many were from the gaming world and a lot were old High School friends, fillers for a party and yet they were all hyped up because Mokuba's parties were famous. His party themes were ingenious and as long as everyone participated appropriately everyone had a great time.

A few of the 'special' guests arrived from other entrances and were greeted by Bakura or Anzu. They were given individual times to arrive and they were not allowed to deviate from them.

The 'ladies' were handed their dance cards and received an explanation for them. The 'ladies' and gentlemen were then handed their masks and given their names for the evening.

This was so that they had the chance to try to find their Kois before Mokuba 'suggested' their partners for the ballroom dances. Mokuba and Bakura really had everything planned.

These 'other' guests were invited to remain for the night after the ball had ended therefore their overnight belongings were taken to spare rooms.

The last one to arrive was Jonouchi and he even had Bakura drooling. "By Ra!"

Jou dressed in black pants, white shirt with ruffles at the neck. A vest of golden yellow and dark blues intermingled with no discernible pattern. Black jacket with tails, the ruffled cuffs of his white shirt sticking out of the ends the coat sleeves and his hair was partially tamed. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a ribbon to match.

"Why thank you Bakura," Jou said smiling in a drop dead gorgeous way. "However I do not think that this should be a surprise to you, since you picked the costume," he said chuckling.

"I never saw the final fitting for anyone. Mokuba wouldn't let me. Said it had to be a surprise, even how he's finally dressed is unknown to me," grumbled the ex-Tomb Robber handing Jou his mask. "Your name for this evening is Ra (Jou)."

Jou shook his head, putting on the mask he asked, "What's yours?"

"Osiris (Bakura)," Bakura said.

"Going with the names of the older gods and rulers," Ra (Jou) said. "I hope that we won't be offending them or waking them up for this party."

Bakura shook his head in return and guided him to where there was a sizable crowd gathering around the buffet. It seems that all the guests have arrived and were introducing themselves.

Jou had walked the gardens in order to calm down and wait for his turn to walk in the door. He knew he was supposed to be the last, 'fashionably late' was what Mokuba wanted him to be.

Jonouchi was able to walk up to his best friend Yugi and know who he was because he had dropped him off at the door earlier before taking his walk.

Yugi spotted him immediately and with his focus centered on Jonouchi the 'girls' that he was speaking with turned to see who had captivated Yugi's gaze. Jonouchi gave his best friend a quizzical look, playing the unknown stranger to the hilt.

Yugi blushed well versed in the roll that he was to play. Jonouchi walked up to him and spoke rolling his French, "Pardon moi mademoiselle, je vous connais?"

Yugi's eyes widened and so did all the other 'ladies' that were standing with him. The words sounded so sexy coming from him that it took a minute for Yugi to respond with, "I'm sorry, but I do not understand."

"I _am_ sorry," Jou responded in an accented tone. "Pardon me, I was only wondering if you and I were acquainted. However, since you did not understand my language, please forgive me?" he said hopefully.

Aphrodite (Yugi) nodded, curtsied and said, "Of course, sir."

Jou bowed and said "Merci ma jolie." He turned and was about to walk away when Bast (Mokuba) approached them.

Ra (Jou) looked at 'her' asking, "Bast (Mokuba)? Ma petite chérie, est-ce que c'est toi?"

"Oui, mon ami. Ra (Jou) you are not going to be rude tonight are you?" Bast (Mokuba) asked coyly.

He was hoping that Jou would either introduce him properly to his friend or ask him for a dance and make his friend jealous. Mokuba knew that Bakura was standing next to him.

"Mais non. Would you be so kind as to introduce these lovely ladies in return?" he asked with a small intimate smile.

Venus (Seto) was part of the group of 'ladies' and he was busy watching Jonouchi. He saw the intimate smile directed at his 'sister' and found that he was a little jealous because this beautiful blonde stranger knew his little brother.

"Of course, this is Aphrodite (Yugi)", pointing to Yugi who was wearing a shimmering violet gown.

"This is Helena (Otogi)", pointing to Otogi wearing a patterned green gown.

"This is Nefertiti (Ryou)" pointing at Ryou who was wearing a pale blue gown.

"Finally this is my older sister Venus (Seto)," pointing at Seto who was wearing a midnight blue gown.

They ladies knew their parts and played them well. When their names were mentioned they curtsied each in turn. Jou bowed to each, but was captivated by Seto and the way he was dressed.

'He's like a doll,' he thought. 'A tall one, but still a doll.' He smiled intimately at Seto throwing the 'young lady' off balance and causing him to blush cutely.

"This is my good friend Osiris (Bakura) and I am Ra (Jou)," Jou said to the ladies with a little bow. Bakura copied Jou and bowed as well.

Anubis (Honda), Atemu (Yami) and Caesar (Marik) approached the group and were introduced by Bakura.

"By all the old gods, Bast (Mokuba), you have Aphrodite (Yugi) _and_ Venus (Seto) here," Jou exclaimed, smiling to the crowd in general. "I sincerely hope that you young ladies have not unleashed your mischievous child this evening."

Seto and Yugi were a little confused. Venus (Seto) said frowning and glaring, "I think that you are insulting us to imply that we have children."

"No offense intended à vous mes jolies demoiselles," turning on the French charm that caused Venus (Seto) and Aphrodite (Yugi) to blush.

Yugi blushed because it sounded so cool coming from someone as good looking as his best friend was this evening.

Seto blushed because he understood that 'mes jollies demoiselles' meant 'my pretty young ladies' and it sounded so sexy and heavenly too.

"The names you have been granted for the evening Aphrodite (Yugi) and Venus (Seto) are both the names for Goddesses of Love. Surely you are familiar with the myths of the child born to Venus and/or Aphrodite."

They all shook their heads so Jou explained, "The names for the Goddesses of Love are from ancient mythology, Aphrodite (Yugi) in Greek and Venus (Seto) in Roman. Both stories for these ladies are told in the same way. They had one child by their love, the god of war, and the child's name is commonly known as Cupid." He said this with a charming uber-sexy smile watching as everyone let his words sink in.

Everyone smiled and then looked at the two young ladies who had been named for the Goddesses of Love for the evening. They were blushing very prettily and non-stop now, including Seto. Seto thought that this stranger was even sexier because he was obviously intelligent in order to be able to make a quick quip like that.

Jou took pity on them and knew that he had to make it up to them. There was quite a crowd of other people who had gathered around them listening and laughing from the exchange.

"Pardonnez-moi mes demoiselles. Please forgive me. Perhaps I can make amends on the dance floor, if you two would honour me?" he asked contritely, bowing to them.

Aphrodite (Yugi) smiled and said, "I accept." He pulled out his dance card and chose one of the medium sets.

Venus (Seto) on the other hand didn't know whether to accept or not. Well, not until his brother poked him in the side and whispered, "He is trying to make amends."

"I accept," Venus (Seto) said with very little grace. 'I know I'll pick one of the more difficult dances,' he thought. "How about this one?" he pointed to his dance card.

Jou looked at the card and smirked slightly. He noticed that the dance that Venus (Seto) had chosen was the Rumba, known as the dance of love. "Ma belle, je suis honoré," he said simply.

Venus (Seto) blushed a little; the blonde stranger had just called him beautiful.

Everyone around the little group mixed and mingled a bit. The young ladies' dance cards were being filled with dance partners. It was soon clear that some of their group had figured out who was who, but there were two people that were not certain.

Aphrodite (Yugi) had the honour of being asked to dance a few of the ballroom type dances by one Atemu (Yami) and Yugi hoped, but wasn't sure if Atemu was really Yami or not. They were not wearing their millennium items that evening it would have been a dead give away as to who's who.

Venus (Seto) had decided to dance with whoever asked him to dance and damn the consequences. Ra (Jou) had asked him if he was familiar with some of the other ballroom type dances. When Seto said "Oui" he found that the blonde wanted to dance some of those with him.

Bast (Mokuba) walked up to his brother and said, "I hope that you are going to dance big 'sister'. I do not want to see you sitting out too often." Venus (Seto) looked down at 'her' dance card and suddenly found that it was full.

"Oh," Venus (Seto) said shocked. Bast (Mokuba) tilted her head and looked at the card in his brother's hand.

"And I was worried that you weren't going to have any fun," he said. Mokuba had planned for the last dance of the evening to be a long Waltz, just before the unmasking. He was glad to see that Ra (Jou) had his name down for it.

"Well I think we'll have to wait and see. Some of these guys could be clumsy and I might find myself hobbling," Venus (Seto) chuckled.

Bast (Mokuba) laughed, "True, but I only one person who could fit that and I know that you have him down for a couple of dances. Good luck sister." He turned around and went to speak to the musicians to begin the dance. There was a DJ there too for the faster dance sets and to play more modern music.

Venus (Seto) was contemplating his dance card. He knew that his brother was referring to the Puppy. 'A couple of the dances,' he thought. 'Which ones?'

He had four gentlemen who asked him to dance more than once. One was Atemu (Yami) and he knew that Yami was not Jou. The others were Caesar (Marik), Anubis (Honda) and Ra (Jou). They were all varying shades of blonde, 'I think that Mokie had them all wear wigs.'

He contemplated his dance card and realized that his brother had planned a few intermissions, in order to pause between dance sets. 'Good thing because otherwise they would all be exhausted.'

His first partner came to claim him for the dance and Venus (Seto) wondered where Ra (Jou) was. He quickly glanced at the couples on the dance floor and once the music started he was swept away by it and his current partner.

------------------------------

Venus (Seto) was having a good time. He was watching some of the couples dancing.

His recent dance partner was hobbling away from him cursing the brunette CEO that had kicked him. 'Yes, I'm definitely having a good time,' he thought smirking behind his fan. His eyes were glinting with mischief behind his mask.

"Vous êtes un peu vilaine, ma jolie." Jou came up silently to stand next to the beautiful brunette doll. "Are you going to kick everyone who dances with you?" he asked in mock worry.

Venus (Seto) jumped slightly and stared at the blond Ra (Jou) trying to figure out who he could be. "Non, only those who think I want my ass groped," he spat out in the direction of the limping man.

Jou chuckled deeply, "I understand, ma chérie. Perhaps, this evening, instead of releasing Cupid you might have unleashed his other form?" He walked away leaving Seto to contemplate on this new exchange.

Seto watched him go to join up with Aphrodite (Yugi) for the next dance. Seto was not happy to see that he had to wait one more dance before being able to obtain an answer to that. His new partner showed up and it was Atemu (Yami).

"You look like you're enjoying this," Seto told him.

"That's right. It feels strange to not be wearing the Sennen puzzle, but if I did our mind link would reveal ourselves to each other," Yami explained.

"Did you find Yugi?"

"Yes, he's dancing with Ra (Jou)." He didn't like the way that the blonde man was dancing closely with his light, but this was a Masque. "This is also our dance. I hope you're not going to treat me the same way you did to your last partner."

Seto cast a sidelong glance to Yami and replied, "If you grope me like he did, I will consider it." Yami glanced back understanding.

He held out his arm to guide Venus (Seto) to the dance floor. They began to dance and somehow found their way to dance close to Ra (Jou) and Aphrodite (Yugi).

When that dance was over the next was the Rumba. Jou bowed to Yugi before guiding him off the dance floor. He then went to Venus (Seto), bowed and offered his arm to guide him onto the dance floor.

There were very few couples on the floor now. Not many new how to dance the old dances, but since most of those dances were slow the couples that knew how to dance them have commandeered the centre of the dance floor and the rest of the crowd danced on outer reaches.

Ra (Jou) was good. Better than good, he wasn't clumsy and his new found vampiric grace helped big time.

Venus (Seto) was impressed and a little worried that he liked the feeling of this too much. 'I wish that I could see his eyes,' he thought. 'I would know who he was then.'

"Ma jolie, you are lost in thought."

"Oui, I was thinking about you," Venus (Seto) said, watching the blonde's reactions. His only response was one raised eyebrow. "I was wondering what you meant by Cupid's other form."

His partner smiled brilliantly at him, "I have no wish to offend you further this evening. Perhaps after the unmasking, I will tell you. Do you agree?"

Venus (Seto) was not used to being put off, but he was not the CEO demanding and receiving answers this evening. The smile sent his way by his blonde dance partner had unhinged him to the point that he was not sure how to reply.

It held promise, intimacy and knowledge. 'What kind of knowledge?' he thought, a slight shiver of 'anticipation?' passed through him.

He wasn't so lost in his thoughts that the arms of his dance partner were ignored, they couldn't be if he tried. Venus (Seto) was guided gracefully throughout the dance. Seto wondered how it was that his partner had no problem guiding him and that he had no problems following.

Soon that dance was over and his hand was placed in the crook of his partner's elbow. "This is where we part company for the moment." He looked at Seto wondering what was going though his mind. "Ma jolie?"

Venus (Seto) was brought out of his thoughts, "Oui?"

"You seem a little dazed. Are you all right?" Ra (Jou) asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Seto murmured. "Please do not keep your other dance partners waiting."

Jou looked at him in the eyes trying to gauge that response. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to make Venus (Seto) uncomfortable he bowed and continued on to his next dance engagement.

Venus (Seto) watched him walk away. 'I wish that you were Jonouchi,' he thought to the retreating back. 'There's just no way. Jou is not a graceful dancer and he does not know how to speak French.' Venus (Seto) decided to get some air and walked out of the ballroom.

Jou watched him leave the room. He knew what was going through 'Moneybags' head. He just hoped that Seto would stick around till the end of the party or at least confide to Ra (Jou) who it was that he really wanted.

Bast (Mokuba) was dancing with Jou and noticed that the direction of his gaze was directed at Seto. "You should follow him," he said.

Jou shook his head, "No. He needs time to sort himself out. He's probably could use the time to figure out what his next course of action should be."

Half an hour later Seto came to a decision. He would tell Ra (Jou) that he wasn't the one he wanted at midnight and that he would find Jou to tell him his feelings.

He walked back into the ballroom and the evening continued on, pleasantly for everyone.

------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we have the last dance of the evening we will take a brief pause for about ten minutes," came the announcement from Bast (Mokuba). "This will allow you to hunt down your partners for the unmasking. Thank you for your attention."

He stepped down from the stage and was wrapped in the arms of his Koi. "Bast (Mokuba), what wonderful choice of words. Hunt down your partner," he said. "I wonder if your brother knows about Ra (Jou), yet?"

"He doesn't, look there he goes." They watched as Venus (Seto) approached Ra (Jou), ask something and then they both left the ballroom. They were headed to attached atrium that was far enough to talk and close enough to hear the music from the ballroom.

Mokuba and Bakura looked at one another, grinning. Mokuba hoped that all would turn out well for his big brother. "Enough time has passed. They should both fess up to their feelings," he said.

Bakura nodded and planted a kiss on his Koi's lips. "Do you have a partner for midnight, young lady?" he asked.

"No, I was waiting for someone special to ask me," Bast (Mokuba) said playfully. "Now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't wait for him anymore."

"Perhaps I can fill this 'Special' person's shoes, if you do not mind my pretty."

"I was hoping..." the rest of his words were lost in the soft, yet passionate kiss that he received.

------------------------------

Seto made his way over to where Ra (Jou) was standing. Jou watched the 'young lady' approach and smiled at her.

"Ra (Jou), I was wondering if I could speak to you before the last dance?" he asked delicately.

"Bien sûr," he said. He held out his arm and Venus (Seto) took it hesitatingly.

"This way please," Seto said guiding them for the first time this evening towards the atrium.

Once they were there they sat down and before Jou could begin to ask, Seto spoke. "I have enjoyed my evening, tonight. I haven't had this kind of fun...well ever." Jou cocked his head to one side, indicating for Seto to continue.

"You're a great dancer and a witty conversationalist. I must confess that if I didn't feel something for someone else I would be more than happy to get to know you better. I was looking for him all night and now I know that he hasn't come," he said sadly.

"How do you know he's not here?" asked Jou.

"My brother said that he was one of my dance partners, but there's no way that he was any of them, including yourself. All of you were too graceful. I can't picture that pu...person to have changed so much."

"Could you describe this person to me? Or at least tell me his name?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I can find him for you," Jou said. He was saddened himself. He had honestly thought that Seto would actually be interested in him.

"Well, he's like a puppy. He has blonde hair like you, but I know yours is a wig like most of the others. It was always messy and his eyes are like golden-honey. He's usually loud, but sometimes the things he said made sense. He's so loyal to his friends and family that I got jealous of them because they have his loyalty. He isn't afraid to be himself either." Seto paused noticing the intense look that his partner was giving him. 'I can't stop now I don't want this person to have any false hopes.'

Gathering his courage, Seto continued with the crucial element. "His name...his name is Jonouchi Katsuya. I was really hoping that he would be here. I wanted to at least say that I'm sorry for some of the things I have said and done to him."

"Only some of the things?" Jou asked.

"Honestly, he sometimes had really blonde moments. Just because I laughed at those times, does not mean that I was alone in laughing. He friends were doing the same, even if he thought that I was singling him out."

Jou nodded he remembered some of those times, but he wasn't offended or hurt when Kaiba laughed at him then because his friends were laughing too.

"The last dance is about to begin," this statement caused both to jumped. Osiris (Bakura) had sought them out. "Sorry, I thought you guys heard me approaching. Your sister would like to see there, dancing," he said walking back to his waiting Koi.

"Shall we?" Ra (Jou) asked, extending his arm.

"You're not upset or offended that I love someone else?"

"Non, why should I be? It is clear that you love him. I know that Cupid has struck you and there is no turning away or ignoring that. All I want to do is dance this last dance with you. Do you mind?" Jou asked.

"I don't mind," Venus (Seto) said wishing this person was Katsuya.

They took their positions on the dance floor, beginning to sway back and forth. Turning forward and back, Seto was still amazed that Ra (Jou) was able to guide him without any effort.

Caught up in the music and dancing, no one noticed when the chimes sounded at midnight. "Unmask yourselves now," came the next announcement.

The couples paused and faced one another. There were a few exclamations of surprise and joy from the couples around them, but Venus (Seto) and Ra (Jou) had yet to remove their masks.

Jou took the chance and stepped forward. Standing close to Seto, he raised his hands and gently removed the mask from his dance partner. Revealing stormy deep blue eyes, which were filled with confusion, apprehension and curiosity.

Seto lifted shaking hands to the golden mask of this very beautiful stranger and removed it with delicate grace. The eyes of his partner were closed. An instant later he found that his was looking into dark honeyed eyes and at the patented 'Jou grin'.

"So I can't change, eh, Moneybags?" he asked quietly. Seto was in shock and Jou's mask slipped through his fingers to the floor. Taking advantage of his shock Jou leaned in and kissed the soft pale pink lips of his Koi.

Seto's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the arms of the one he truly loved. He wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and was lifted by strong arms. They twirled classically around in happiness, pausing in their kiss to laugh joyfully, still spinning in one place and gazing in one another's eyes.

Golden confetti fell from the ceiling covering all the couples in a golden mist. They were completely covered, but it only added to the beauty of the evening.

The guests who were invited as fillers slowly left the mansion and wondered what Mokuba's next party theme would be.

The couples that were invited to stay the night left the ballroom and headed to their respective rooms. Jou and Seto were still in the middle of the dance floor swaying to invisible music.

"Jou?" Seto started.

"Hn?"

"We plan to be honest with each other, right?"

"Absolutely, why do you ask?"

"Well I just want you to know that something happened to me during the three years that I was away. It's very important that you know before we take any step into a relationship. I don't want you to hate me."

"Seto-chan, love. You can tell me whatever you want. I can't, won't hate you. In fact I have something to tell you too."

"Really?"

"Really, so spill."

"OK." Seto moved out of his Koi's arms and gave himself a little bit of distance, turning his back, not sure of Jou's reaction. "I am a Vampire," he said. "But you don't have to worry, it's not like I need a lot of blood and I don't need to go hunting. I won't even go after you, you don't have to be afraid..." He felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"I could never be afraid of you, but are you really a Vampire?" he asked. He had to be sure before he revealed himself to his Koi.

Seto turned around in his arms and said, "Yes. I am sure. See." He smiled a small smile, but it was enough for Jou to notice the elongating canines.

"Are you a full Vampire or only half?" Jou asked smiling, showing his own long canines.

Seto was startled, but not for long. Smiling a real smile he said, "I came back after I became a full one. I didn't want to stay with the maker and he didn't want me to stay either."

"Sounds like mine." Jou looked at Seto with a hunger that wasn't entirely for the taste of his neck and the intimate exchange that only happen between two vampires. "Shall we retire for the evening, ma jolie?" He asked hopefully and in his old puppy way.

"I would be disappointed if we didn't. Mon amour." Seto said chuckling at Jou's puppy-ishness.

Arm in arm, they eventually reached Seto's bedroom and he had to ask the question that has been teasing his mind for a bit this evening. Pausing in the open doorway he asked, "Katsuya, what is Cupid's other form?"

Jou scooped him up 'bridal style' and walked into the room. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's neck blushing a bit. Then blushed some more, as Jou leaned in, caressing his neck, nipping with his teeth and traveling up to Seto's sensitive ear, causing him to shudder in anticipation.

The door closed behind them and Katsuya huskily whispered, "_Eros_."

**---Owari--- ---La Fin--- ---The End--- ---Ja ne---**


End file.
